


Performing Miracles is Just Another Way to Say "I Love You"

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: After Arthur led them on a merry chase, Community: inceptiversary, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, arthur is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur wants to alter the details of his arrangement with Eames





	Performing Miracles is Just Another Way to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the AELDWS challenge last year

“So you’re saying you want to tell people about us now, pet?”

“And you don’t now?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, darling, I’m just trying to understand what you want,” Eames said, raising his hands defensively. 

“I’m not saying we have to send out engraved wedding invitations or anything” Arthur glared at his partner. 

“What prompted this change of heart, love?” 

“Does it matter?”

“Not immensely, no, I just want to make sure you’re certain. You don’t normally change your mind like this.”

“I changed my mind about you”

“You didn’t change your mind, darling, you just gave into what you really wanted,” Eames leered at Arthur.

“I almost lost you,” Arthur said quietly.

“What, love?”

“On the third level. If Dom had gotten you killed, sent down to Limbo, I don’t know what I would have done. I wasn’t even there to bring you back.”

Eames gathered Arthur into his arms. “I was fine, darling. You were up on the second level, alone, fighting projections and performing miracles to give us the kick in zero gravity.”

“I always have to get you back. If it takes performing miracles, so be it,” Arthur said. 

“I love you too, darling.” Eames replied.


End file.
